The degree of polymerization of pectic polysaccharides was determined by high-pH anion-exchange chromatography. The oligosaccharides were chromatographed on a Dionex Carbo-Pac PA1 column in a NaOAc/NaOH gradient, and the retention times were compared to galactosyluronic acid oligomer standards.